


Falling for You

by TripCreates



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 13:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16138427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TripCreates/pseuds/TripCreates
Summary: Sougo and Ryuu go on a date to an ice rink and it's Ryuu's first time skating. What could possibly go wrong?Ryuusou Week 2018 - Day 1: Date





	Falling for You

**Author's Note:**

> It's Ryuusou Week! It's the perfect excuse I need to get back to writing these dumb boys in love. 
> 
> It was only a matter of time before I wrote some of the ainana boys ice skating and I'm glad I went with this ship first. I hope you enjoy this and if you do, let me know in the comments!

Sougo cautiously stepped onto the ice. He hadn’t skated since he was a kid and was now wondering if this was a bad decision. He was sure the managers would have some choice words to say to him if he ended up hurting himself out here but now that he was there, he was going to enjoy something for himself.

Over the past few years, he’d seen couples flock to the outdoor rinks during winter and admittedly wanted to join in. You know, if he actually had a boyfriend. Sure he could have gone on his own but skating alone amongst all the couples would remind him of his loneliness and didn’t sound too appealing. Now that he had Ryuu, he wanted to give it a try.

Sougo moved to the side and placed his hands on the barrier as he looked over to Ryuu. He frowned when he saw the apprehensive look Ryuu gave the ice.

“Tsunashi-san, is something the matter?” he asked. Ryuu was enthusiastic about them coming here when Sougo mentioned it but now he seemed timid.

Ryuu looked up at Sougo and gave him a weak smile. “I’m just a bit nervous.”

“Is this your first time skating?”

“Maybe.”

Sougo internally cursed himself for thinking to even ask Ryuu that important question sooner. He just assumed he had when Ryuu didn’t mention it. “I wish I had known that sooner,” he muttered lowly to himself.

He wouldn’t forgive himself if Ryuu got hurt on the ice because of his silly idea. He would willingly suffer the wrath of Trigger’s manager in the event it happened.

“It’s my fault for not speaking up about it when we planned this,” Ryuu said as he caught Sougo’s words.

“We could have done something else for tonight instead of this. We still can,” Sougo offered. There was bound to be something else they could do for the evening instead of this if Ryuu wasn’t comfortable skating.

Ryuu shook his head. “You sounded so happy when you told me about the rink opening that I wanted us to come here together. You rarely make suggestions for our dates so I couldn’t say no to this. Besides, I’m still excited to try ice skating with you.”

Sougo was glad it was cold so he could blame it for the blush spreading across his cheeks. Ryuu was always so earnest in expressing feelings toward Sougo and he still didn’t know how to react.

“Okay, but I just don’t want you to fall and get hurt.”

“I’ll be fine. How hard can it be?”

 

That answer came soon enough when Ryuu shortly landed his butt on the ice. He was going to feel that tomorrow.

“Are you okay?!” Sougo asked, hovering over him.

“I’m okay,” he replied. “Figure skaters make it look so easy on TV.”

Sougo shook his head in disbelief. “That’s because they’ve trained for years at it.”

Ryuu chuckled. “I guess you’re right.”

Sougo offered his hands out to Ryuu to help him back up. Together, Ryuu slowly managed to get back on his feet.

“Are you sure you’re all right?” Worry was etched onto Sougo’s face as he looked over Ryuu as if he had x-ray vision and could see any injuries.

Ryuu squeezed his hands and leaned down, bringing their faces closer together. “My backside hurt a bit I think I’ll live, Sougo-kun. No need to call an ambulance,” he teased, trying to lift the mood and get Sougo to stop worrying about him.

Sougo was relieved he wasn’t seriously hurt but he was worried it would only happen again. “We can stop if you want.”

“We just got started, we can’t stop now!” Ryuu said. “I’m determined to make it around this rink at least once before we leave.”

Sougo wanted to insist but he couldn’t say “no” to Ryuu. “Okay, we can do that,” he said against his better judgment.

They kept it slow as they made their way around the rink with their hands clasped between them. Sougo couldn’t get his mind off the fact this was the first time they held hands in public and he couldn’t shake the anxiety rising in him at the thought of someone noticing who they were. But the longer they skated and no one paid them any attention, the worry began to ease. And despite his constant worrying over Ryuu, it was enjoyable.

Sougo glanced around at the other couples filling the rink, holding hands as well, and smiled when he noticed how they blended in with them. It should embarrass him to be this happy over something so small but he didn’t care.

 

One lap around the rink turned into multiple laps as they talked and enjoyed each other’s presence. Sougo savored every moment he got with Ryuu like this and he wanted it to last as long as it could. But the night had to end eventually.

As they stepped off the ice, Ryuu pulled out his phone. “Want to take a photo before we leave?”

“Sure,” Sougo side as he stepped away from the entrance.

Ryuu’s long arms came in handy as he angled the phone just right in order to get them and the ice rink in view behind them. He gave a bright, wide smile to the camera as he leaned in close to Sougo. He tapped the screen to capture them and slowly pulled away.

“Shall we get going, then?” Ryuu asked, tucking the phone back into his coat pocket.

Sougo nodded and they made their way over to a bench to remove their skates.

Ryuu winced as he sat down and it didn’t escape Sougo’s notice.

“Falling is part of the experience, right?” Ryuu joked before Sougo could apologize again. “Regardless, I still had a lot of fun tonight. I’m glad we came.”

A smile spread across Sougo’s lips. “Me too.”

 

 

Ryuu pulled in front of the dorm. “I’ll text you tomorrow,” he said as Sougo removed his seatbelt. He did a quick scan of the surrounding area to see that no one was around before leaning over and giving Sougo a chaste kiss on the lips. “Goodnight, Sougo-kun.”

“G-goodnight, Tsunashi-san,” Sougo sputtered, still not used to the open affection. But a part of Sougo wanted more than a quick, closed-lip kiss.

He fumbled for the door handle, not taking his eyes off Ryuu, until he found it and opened the door. Sougo quickly made his way inside to prevent himself from doing something embarrassing, such as getting back in the car and kissing Ryuu senseless in public. Or inviting him inside.

After entering the dorm, Sougo felt his phone vibrate in his pocket as he slipped off his shoes. He checked it to see a message from Ryuu.

Sougo smiled as he opened it to see the photo they took earlier at the rink. It instantly became his favorite picture of them together the longer he looked at it, noticing how he didn’t look so nervous around Ryuu as he did in the previous date photos they took.

He saved it to his gallery and set it as his home screen. He would have to change it back to the plain background he used in the morning so that no one else accidentally saw it but for tonight, he could pretend they were like a regular couple.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I plan to have another fic or two for this shipweek coming up!
> 
> If you liked this and want to share it on tumblr, use this [post](http://bekasyura.tumblr.com/post/178603910436/falling-for-you). Or for twitter, this [post](https://twitter.com/tripcreates/status/1046416781689212928).


End file.
